Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical element and a fixture thereof, and particularly relates to an optical lens and a fixture thereof.
Description of Related Art
Specifications of portable electronic products change rapidly, and the optical lens assemblies serving as key components are also developed in diversified ways. Applications of the optical lens sets not only include image capturing and video recording, but also include environment monitoring, driving data recording, etc., and along with progress of image sensing technology, consumers have higher demand on imaging quality.
In order to enhance image quality of the optical lens assemblies (for example, improving the stray light issue), sometimes it needs to make improvements with regard to optical performance (such as transmittance or reflectance) of a specific region (such as a peripheral region) of the optical lens. For example, in the prior art, a light shielding element is often used for shielding an edge of the optical lens (i.e., reducing transmittance of the peripheral region) to filter stray light formed due to reflection or refraction occurring at the edge of the optical lens, such that negative impact on imaging quality owning to stray light is reduced. However, the optical lens disposed with the light shielding element not only is hard to keep a better assembly accuracy, but also has an issue affecting imaging quality due to poor assembly. Hence, how to make improvements with regard to optical performance of the specific region of the optical lens under a condition of maintaining ideal assembly accuracy has always been a concern of industry, government, and academia.